topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
The World Forger
Origins: DC Comics Alias/Aka: Alpheus, Forger of Worlds Classification: Higher Dimensional Entity, Monitor Threat level: Omega Age: At least 20 Billion years, Likely Immeasurable Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9, 10 and 11; Monitors are eternal higher dimensional beings forged from the Overvoid and cannot be destroyed even by the Overvoid), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; Reformed back in the 6th Dimension even after getting killed by Barbatos. Comparable to Both the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor), Life Force Absorption (Absorbed the life force of many Supermen throughout the Multiverse after killing them), BFR (Can send his opponents to other dimensions instantly), Body Control (Can control the individual cells of his body to reshape it as required), Conceptual Manipulation (At least Type 3, Likely Type 2; Comparable to The Anti-Monitor and controls the Dimensional Superstructure which governs all of Reality within the Multiverse), Creation (Creates universes out of the hopes and fears of people. Created Barbatos. Created a ship that could travel through the Bleed along with The Monitor), Dream Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Law Manipulation (Governs all the things imaginable and unimaginable in all the universes by created by him using the Dimensional Superstructure), Life Manipulation (Can replace the lives of everyone in one Multiverse with another), Light Manipulation (Can create images of light), Martial Arts (Casually outmaneuvered Superman using only one arm), Mind Manipulation (Bypassed Martian Manhunter's telepathy who was trying to confirm his identity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a pocket universe to trap Supermen throughout the Multiverse), Power Mimicry (Can recreate his body cell by cell to mimic other people including their powers), Reality Warping, Size Manipulation (Has to increase and decrease the size of his being to travel to and from higher dimensions), Shapeshifting (Recreated Superman's body cell by cell and took that form as a disguise), Space-Time Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Telepathy (Contacted Mr. MXYZPTLK from the 6th Dimension, who was inside the Prime Universe), Teleportation (Teleported himself and the Justice League to the Prime Universe), Weapon Mastery, Resistances to Existence Erasure and Telepathy Physical strength: At least Metaverse level Striking strength and Immeasurable Lifting strength Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Metaverse (Is the creator of Hypertime which contains multiple sets of Multiverses existing outside the current Multiverse itself. Created infinite universes multiple times. Comparable to his brother The Anti-Monitor.) Durability: At least High Multiverse+ (Was only knocked out by amped Superman's punch which destroyed his new Multiverse which had infinte universes.) Likely Metaverse (His Durability should be comparable to his AP.) Speed: TFTC (Comparable to The Anti-Monitor), likely Immeasurable (Is one of the few beings capable of existing in the 6th dimension, which exists beyond space, time and imagination.) Intelligence: Cosmic genius (Created all the universes in the DC Multiverse with complex laws of reality and physics, having their own vibrational frequency seperating them from each other.) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Comparable to his younger brothers, The Anti-Monitor and The Monitor.) Range: At least High Multiversal Weaknesses: He is weakened on lower planes of existence as he is not able to utilise the full capabilities of his powers. Standard Equipment: His hammer Category:DC Category:TransU speeds Category:Comics Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Character Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level Omega Category:Teleport Category:Intelligence Category:Neutral Category:Infinite speeds Category:Current Threat level: Omega